Love Of The Dead
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: 'Rei... Rei berjanji akan menjadi pengantin Takashi', 'Kau sungguh-sungguh' warning: OOC. Fic straight pertama Beo! RnR, please? :3


**Love Of The Dead.**

**Disclaimer: semua chara di High School Of The Dead itu bukan punya Beo... Kalo itu punya Beo, Hisashi ga bakal Beo bikin mati... Tapi Beo bikin lemonan ama Takashi.. *plak***

**Warning: Ooc... Aja kayanya?**

**Pair: TakashixRei**

**Genre: Romance**

**Fic straight pertama Beo... Jadi kalo aneh, ya maap ajaa~ xD**

**ENJOY~ :9**

**-.**

_**'Rei... Rei berjanji akan menjadi pengantin Takashi!'**_

_**'Kau sungguh-sungguh?'**_

_**'Tentu saja! Janji kelingking!'**_

_**.**_

"Takashi!"

Aku membuka kedua mataku perlahan, samar-samar kulihat wajah seorang gadis yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini, "Rei?" ucapku sembari mengusap kedua mataku yang masih berat, "ada apa?"

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu mendengus kesal, "bukannya ada apa! Lihat itu diluar sana! Rumah ini sudah dikepung oleh 'mereka'! Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya tidur dengan santai, sih?" ucapnya sewot.

Ah... Benar... 'Mereka'... Orang-orang yang mati karena digigit oleh makhluk-yang biasa disebut zombie-, dan kemudian hidup lagi... Lalu memangsa manusia-manusia yang masih hidup, sudah seperti film-film horror-fiksi yang biasa dilihat di bioskop. Aku lalu berdiri dengan cepat, "maaf saja... Tapi aku sudah 3 hari tidak tidur... Memejamkan mata sebentar boleh, kan?" ucapku singkat. Aku lalu mengambil sebuah senapan yang tergeletak di sebelahku, dan mengangkatnya, "Kohta, bagaimana keadaan diluar?" tanyaku sembari berjalan ke arah seorang pemuda bertubuh gendut yang sedang membidik salah satu dari para zombie itu.

"Bisa kupastikan, kira-kira jumlah 'mereka' ada sekitar 100 diluar sana," ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Takashi-niichan! Mereka akan masuuk!" teriak Alice, gadis kecil yang dulu kutolong saat ia akan diserang oleh para zombie terkutuk itu.

Aku mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah, Sa-eh bukan... Busujima-senpai, Kau ada di garis depan bersamaku, Alice-chan dan sensei di tengah, Rei dan Kohta, kalian jaga Alice-chan dan sensei," ucapku menyusun rencana.

"Kita mulai."

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

_DAR DAR_

"Lari!" teriakku sembari terus menembaki kepala para zombie, "Rei! Cepat!" lanjutku sembari menarik tangan Rei.

Situasi seperti ini sudah kualami selama kurang lebih 1 minggu ini, dimana kami harus menembaki, dan berlari menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran zombie-zombie kelaparan itu.

"Ta-Takashi!"

BRUGH

Aku melebarkan mataku ketika melihat Rei jatuh tersungkur ke aspal, "REI! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku panik.

Rei mengangguk kecil, "ah... Tapi sepertinya pergelangan kakiku.. Terkilir..." lanjut Rei sembari memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"Ghrooooo~" aku menengadahkan kepalaku, jarak para zombie itu dan kami hanya sekitar 10 kaki...

Aku langsung mengangkat senapanku, dan bersiap untuk menembak zombie itu, "hah? Si... Sialan, pelurunya habis?" ucapku kesal, aku kembali melirik ke arah zombie yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapanku, "Ko... KOHTA!" teriakku.

"YES, SIR!" jawab Kohta seakan mengerti maksudku, ia lalu menembaki para zombie yang berpa di dekatku.

"Ta-Takashi..."

Aku lalu mengangkat tubuh Rei ala _Bridal-style_, lalu mulai berlari, "pegang... Yang kuat," ucapku yang terus berlari.

Rei lalu melingkarkan lengannya di leherku, "terima kasih, Takashi..."

Aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, "sudah tugasku untuk melindungi orang yang kusuka, kan?" ucapku.

"Bo... Bodoh..."

"Senpai, lebih baik kita mencari tempat bersembunyi... Lagipula, kaki Rei..." ucapku kepada Busujima-senpai.

"Aku mengerti, Ta-eh bukan, Komuro-kun..." ucap Busujima-senpai, "disana... Sepertinya kita bisa bersembunyi disana..." lanjutnya sembari menunjuk sebuah rumah kosong.

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

"Suzushima-sensei, kaki Rei..." ucapku sembari menunjukan pergelangan kaki Rei yang sedikit membengkak ke arah wanita berdada super besar itu.

Sensei hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu mulai mengobati kaki Rei.

"Sudah satu minggu, ya... Aku mulai capek," ucap Takagi, gadis berambut pink dikuncir dua yang selalu menyebut-nyebut dirinya jenius.

"Woff woff," Zekke, si anjing pun menyalak kecil guna setuju dengan ucapan Takagi.

"Aaah~ selesai... Dengan begini, kamu tidak usah kuatir lagi, Takanashi~" ucap Suzushima-sensei yang telah selesai memperban pergelangan kaki kanan Rei, dan aku pun langsung menghampiri Rei.

"Masih sakit?" tanyaku.

Rei menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihatku, "umm... Lumayan," jawabnya sembari mengusap pergelangan kakinya.

"Bisa berdiri?" tanyaku sembari mengulurkan ranganku.

Rei memiringkan kepalanya, "eh? Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba jadi baik seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan tidak sopan, memangnya dia pikir aku sejahat apa, sih?

"Memang salah?" tanyaku salah tingkah sembari membuang mukaku yang bersemu, dan Rei hanya tertawa kecil melihatku.

Rei lalu menggenggam tanganku, dan mulai berdiri, "hup," ucapnya pelan, "Takashi, hari ini, terima kasih, ya... Meskipun kau tidak terlalu berguna seperti Hisashi, sih~" lanjut Rei sembari tersenyum jahil ketika melihat raut mukaku yang berubah.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah menyebut-" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, bibirku sudah terkunci oleh bibir mungil Rei.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Rei pun memutuskan ciumannya, lalu tersenyum, "aku tahu... Jangan menyebut nama Hisashi lagi, kan?" lanjutnya.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku, tadi... Apa yang tadi Rei lakukan? I... Ini bukan mimpi, kan? "Re... Rei?" ucapku sembari menutup bibirku, mukaku memerah, dan jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Takashi..." ucap Rei sembari mengangkat tangan yang menutup bibirku, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku.

"Anoo... Ko... Komuro-san..."

Aku langsung melebarkan mataku ketika mendengar suara seorang pemuda. Aku lalu menolehkan mukaku ke sumber suara tersebut, "Ko-Ko-Kohta?" ucapku panik sembari mendorong Rei sehingga menjauh dariku.

Si pemuda gemuk maniak senjata itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya, "maaf, bukannya aku mau mengganggu keromantisan kalian, sih... Tapi... Maukah kalian membantuku? Sepertinya para zombie itu sudah mau masuk dari pintu depan..." ucapnya sembari menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu kayu.

Aku hanya menghela nafas kecil, "haah~"

"Hei! Ayo jangan mengeluh!" ucap Rei sembari menepuk puncak kepalaku, ia lalu mmengulurkan tangannya, "kita akan selamat dari sini, Takashi!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Iya, aku yakin itu," lanjutku sembari menggenggam erat tangan gadis yang paling aku sayangi ini.

"Kita mulai."

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

**OWARI**

**つつつつつつつつつつつ。**

**Malam semuanyaa~ perkenalkan, saya Beo, author baru di fandom ini.. :D *jabat tangan***

**Dan, ini fic straight PERTAMA Beo... Jadi kalau ada yang aneh, mohon dimaklumi.. :D**

**Oke, Beo masih butuh kritik dan sarannya... So, mind to review? :9**


End file.
